Kendall and The Star Darlings
by Dragonic Demon
Summary: What if Sage has a boyfriend?What if Kendall was the last of his kind?What if he was put under Restoration nd out in Kendall and The Star Darlings. Kendall x Harem
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I have just recently watch the Star Darlings with my little I want to do a fan fiction with my OC Kendall Jackson with my own plot at the beginning it will be Kendall x Sage but as arrived at Chapter 4 it will be a Kendall x Harem.**

 **Now the pairing:First Kendall x Sage then it will be Kendall x Sage x Vega x Libby x Leona x Scarlet.**

 **Now if you want to add some girls I will be posting a poll on how many should be added then who. Now I know its an all girls school but in my story it is a all talent school so boys and girls can enter. So let's begin**

 **Chapter 1:The Beginning**

Sage was walking to her new school and new temporary home. She wanted to attend Starling Academy with her boyfriend. She was currently waiting then Kendall arrived in a Red Dodge Charger.

Kendall is a dirty blond teen with a slightly muscular had blue eyes and tan skin. He wore a dark red shirt and **black** fingerless jeans and black sneakers. He also wore a Red and Black sleeveless cloak.

"Hey Sage"Kendall said as he kissed Sage on the lips which She kissed back

"Ready to go"Kendall asked

"Staryeah let's go already."Sage said as Kendall chuckled at her eagerness and he put her bags in the trunk along with his.

"*Sigh* Wish I Could tell her my secret as he look at his black watch with a X in the center then looked at the bracelet. He and Sage made for each had a Heart with his name and a necklace with picture of them in then got in and they left for Starling Academy.

 **(After a hours of minutes)**

Kendall and Sage entered their room as it was in purple with everything object in and Sage put away their things in the step in was currently Kendall and Sage took a went first followed by Kendall when she was finished. She was wearing a purple shirt and purple pajama. Kendall wore a Orange shirt and black Basketball shorts.

"Star Night Sage"Kendall said as he kissed her goodnight on the lips then kissed her forehead which made Sage smiled.

"Star Night Kendall"Sage said

 **(Next Day)**

Sage was pacing back and forth as she look at her star phone as she look at word SD as she was worried.

"What does SD mean Star Demoted"Sage said as Kendall rolled his eyes with a smile before he stopped before she began to ask a lot of questions

"Starling it doesn't mean that"Kendall said as Sage looked at him with a little blush for using her nickname

"You think so"Sage asked

"Do you see all these books I'm not someone to be Star anything it means Star Driven"Vega said as she entered the office

"You think I promise to work at hard as I can at Starling if it means"Sage was about to say when Scarlet walked by

"Stop"Scarlet said

"You mean its Stop what about the D"Sage asked

"Stop Driving Me Cosmic"Scarlet said as he entered the office

"Wait that's to many letters"Sage said as Leona walked by

"If anything its mean Star Dazzling"Leona said

"But what if"Sage qeustioned but Lady Stella stopped Sage

"Sage if you want to find out just enter my office"Lady Stella said

Sage looked at Kendall who has a small smile

"Don't worry I'll be here waiting"Kendall said as Sage entered and sat down

Lady Stella looked at Kendall as he nodded and pressed his watch as he was gone

 **(Inside the office)**

Lady Stella explained the history and the situation to the girls.

"We had a agent to go find it but due to him gaining a girlfriend he stopped but installed a device to search for the negative energy. Now he said he wouldn't put the girl he loves in trouble so he began to attend Starling academy"Lady Stella said as Shadow X teleported in via a fire teleport.

"This is Shadow X but some people know him as"Lady Stella said as he removed his mask revealing

"Kendall!"Sage shouted as Kendall smiled

"Yo"Kendall said with a smile as the girls blush

"You were the agent"Vega said as Kendall was cleaning his sword

"Hm You said something"He said as the girls face faulted but he nodded anyway

So Lady Stella explained the rest and the girls were energetic or Starnegetic for this mission

"Kendall will provide skill tutoring when you want"Lady Stella said as the girls nodded with Kendall.

The Girls then left one by one until Kendall and Lady Stella.

"You do realize that you gotta tell Sage about the fact you are the last elemental and healing human due to your world being the Starling City council need you to use the Restoration Act as you need 5 wife's and those marriage contract with some girls parents"Lady Stella said as Kendall groaned

"I'll tell her soon anyway but not now"Kendall said as they exited.

They saw that Sage was resisting on using her powers on Kendall used her thunder powers on Vivica shocking her and using his wind powers to blow her away

"Some Starlings lose their glow"Lady Stella said as Kendall nodded as he wore his normal clothes.

"Lady Stella excuse us but me and Kendall got some things to do"Sage said as they left and change into their PJs and began to make out

 **End**

 **So guys please vote for how many you want to add next time see ya leaves in wind teleport**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys Dragonic far only 15 views on please leave a review of your thoughts.I swear if there is a flame.I will make Shadow X hunt you here is Chapter 2**

 **Chapter 2:Training**

Cassie,Sage and Scarlet was heading to the Simulation Room when they were joined by Vega,Leona and Libby

"So Sage think you can tell us some things about Kendall"Vega asked

" for starters Kendall is the most Star great is Kind,Understanding,Loving,Caring and a Leader"Sage said

"Wow he sounds like a great guy"Libby said

"He is"Sage said

 **(Simulation** Room)

Kendall was training in using his Combat and Hunting Knife. He only wore a pair of jeans and black sneakers. He isn't wearing a shirt revealing his Chiseled Chest and 8 pack abs.

Kendall just finish his last Nega Fighter as he wiped his sweat off

"Wonder when will they get here"Kendall asked himself as the door opened revealing the girls.

"Star Salutation Girls"Kendall said with his smile as the girls were snapped out of their conversation as they saw Kendall and blushed red

"Star Salutation"The girls keep sneaking glances at the blond hottie in their thoughts as Kendall chuckled

"Right ready to go"He asked the girls as they nodded and he teleported to the control platform.

"Alright girls you need to find your way to to the negative energy it will try to distract you so you need be ready"Kendall shouted over the speaker

As the girls nodded as a Star Storm was activated. Kendall then teleported. He then snap his fingers as the girls were teleported to the center of the room

"Anyone got a plan"Scarlet asked

"We should split into three people in one group and look in one of the direction"Vega said as theythey began to split up

Group North:Scarlet,Vega,Sage

Group West:Leona,Cassie,Astra

Group South:Libby,Piper,Tessa

Group East:Adora,Gemma,Clover

"Remember shoot up a Star Flare"Sage said as they began to walk

 **(With Kendall)**

Kendall was using his Black Star Phone to see their progress and was impressed.

"They're doing great"Kendall said with a smile

 **(Group South)**

The girls were walking for a while until they encountered a wall

"Star Hope the others are having cosmic luck"Libby said

 **(Group West)**

So far the group was facing at the door they came in

"Star great"Leona said

 **(Group East)**

"Stariously a dead end"Clover said as they encountered a weapon glass which is lock

 **(Group North)**

"Looks like the others got dead ends"Sage said as she loomed at her phone

"Maybe he's here"Vega said as they touched something hard with lumps

"Good job girls"Kendall said as he deactivated the simulation revealing Sage,Vega and Scarlet touching his upper quickly let go and blushed from touching it

 **(Couple Of Minutes later)**

The girls were all in front of Kendall in the center

"Sometimes a couple of things or situation like separate wishes in different locations."Kendall said

"So we need to find a way to gathsr it all"Vega said as Kendall nodded

"All right hit the showers."Kendall said as he teleported in via watch their extra pair from the rooms.

"Thanks"Scarlet said as they left to go take a shower.

Kendall trained more after a couple of minutes the girls were done and came it was his turn he grabbed his bag and got in the shower.

"Wow you're boyfriend is such a star gentleman"Libby said as he came out in a tight dark red shirt with black jeans with orange sneakers. Along with a red and black sleeveless hoodie jacket.

The girls were staring at Kendall with a small blush

"Glad you think I look hot let's go we still got Magic 101"Kendall said as they left

 **End**

 **Alright guys leave a review. Vote on the poll and no flames or else Shadow X has our head until then see ya**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys Dragonic Demon far the voting is leaning onto 6 and keep on voting. Now guys review for more chapters**

 **Disclaimer:I Do Not own Disney Star Darling Now and in the future**

 **Chapter 3:Magic 101**

Kendall and the girls were heading to their class Magic 101. When they saw the entrance they entered and Vega went down the stairs as Leona,Sage and Libby were admiring the cave

"Oh my Stars"Sage said as Kendall chuckled at his Girlfriend

"I have studied every map of Starling Academy and I didn't know about underground caves"Vega said as she sat down on the seat

"doesn't take much to impress you huh"Scarlet said

"You know if you don't wanna be here Lady Stella can find someone more energetic"Libby said

"but I'm Star Charmed"Scarlet said

"Well you aren't very Star charming"Sage said

"Girls stop fighting besides the professor here"Kendall said as Professor Ursa came out from the shadows

"I am Professor Ursa for centuries I have studied the history of Starlight City and Wishing World"Professor Ursa said

She then began to say about how awful wishlings are and about different situation until Kendall got mad

"NO! You are wrong Starlight City is powered by Human or Wishlings have one thing that we have in common Hope. The situation we face today is horrible but when Wishlings face the same thing we all do one thing. We Hope like a friend of mine said"Kendall said

 _In Fearful Night_

 _In Stormy Days_

 _Let You're Wishes_

 _Shine Bright_

 _And Look To The Stars_

 _For Hope Shine Bright_

"When it says that we are Hope as if it lives inside us I don't know about you but while Hope is still there I will fight"Kendall said as class was over as he left followed by the girls

 **(Hallway)**

Kendall was walking with his guitar strapped on his back as the girls catch up to him

"Kendall"Sage said

"What's up"Kendall said

"Where are you going"Sage said

"To the fields to think"Kendall said as he left

 **(Fields)**

Kendall looked to the sky as stars were shining he sat down and began to strum and sing

 _"Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran"_

 _When your legs don't work like they used to before_

 _And I can't sweep you off of your feet_

 _Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?_

 _Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?_

 _And, darling, I will be loving you 'til we're 70_

 _And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23_

 _And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_

 _Maybe just the touch of a hand_

 _Well, me—I fall in love with you every single day_

 _And I just wanna tell you I am_

 _So, honey, now_

 _Take me into your loving arms_

 _Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

 _Place your head on my beating heart_

 _I'm thinking out loud_

 _Maybe we found love right where we are_

 _When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades_

 _And the crowds don't remember my name_

 _When my hands don't play the strings the same way (mmm...)_

 _I know you will still love me the same_

 _'Cause, honey, your soul could never grow old, it's evergreen_

 _And, baby, your smile's forever in my mind and memory_

 _I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_

 _Maybe it's all part of a plan_

 _Well, I'll just keep on making the same mistakes_

 _Hoping that you'll understand_

 _That, baby, now_

 _Take me into your loving arms_

 _Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

 _Place your head on my beating heart_

 _Thinking out loud_

 _Maybe we found love right where we are (oh, oh)_

 _La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, lo-ud_

 _So, baby, now_

 _Take me into your loving arms_

 _Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

 _Oh, darling, place your head on my beating heart_

 _I'm thinking out loud_

 _But maybe we found love right where we are_

 _Oh, baby, we found love right where we are_

 _And we found love right where we are_

As Kendall finished the girls were stunned that he could sing

"Did you know he could sing"Vega asked Sage

"No"Sage said

"I know you're there Come out"Kendall said as the girls came out

"Who knew you could sing"Scarlet said as Kendall smiled

"Let's go to sleep"Kendall said as the girls left "Sage wait"

"What is it Kendall"Sage asked him

"Well"Kendall said as he explained everything so Sage was shocked "Sage if you don't want it I could say no"

"No do it as long as I approve it the girl alright"She said as he noddedand they kissed under the stars

 **End**

 **Guys leave a review or I'll make Shadow X hunt you down**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo guys here is a fresh chapter for you all**

 **Chapter 4:Contracts and NegaElement**

 **(Sage and Kendall Room)**

Sage was sleeping on Kendall chest as Kendall woke up

"Today's the day"Kendall whispered as Sage woke up

"Morning Starling"Kendall said

"Morning Kendall"Sage said as they kissed quickly

"Today the day Lady Stella will announce"Kendall said

"Just worried"Sage said

"Worried about what"Kendall asked

"About you focusing only on one than all of us"Sage replied

"Don't worry I'll focus on all of you"Kendall said as they took a shower and got dressed.

 **(Lady Stella Office)**

All of the Star Darlings and Kendall were gathered inside the office

"Star Salutations"Lady Stella said

"Star Salutations"They replied

"Now do you know why you are gathered here today"Lady Stella asked

"No Lady Stella"Libby said as Lady explained everything but not mentioning Kendall name

"That's not all your parents have also written Marriage Contract for 5 of you"Lady Stella said "Sage,Vega,Libby,Leona"

"Atleast I'm not there"Scarlet said

"And Scarlet.I'm sure that your parents have given you clues"Lady asked

"Well I know him"Sage said

"He's attending Starling Academy"Vega said

"He has blonde hair"Libby said

"Loves to wear cloaks and jackets"Leona said

"And is an agent for this school"Scarlet said as they realized who

"KENDALL!"They shouted

"*Sigh* Yeah its me"Kendall said

"You're the last of your kind"Vega said

"Yeah pretty much"Kendall said and talked about how his people were destroyed by negative energy

"Wow"Scarlet said

"I'm not forcing you into anything girls its your choice"Kendall said

"I'm in but let's not do anything over than girlfriends alright"Sage said as Kendall nodded

"Same goes for me besides I would like to know more about you"Vega said

"Why not"Libby said

"Ditto just teach us how to dance"Leona said as he nodded

"Sure besides you're hot"Scarlet said as the girl blushed red along with Kendall

"Alright you have the day off do whatever you want"Lady Stella said as she left along with the other Star Darlings

"Who wants to go shopping"Kendall asked as he pulled out his credit card which is fully maxed.

"Us"The girls said

"Whatever"Scarlet said

So they got into Kendall New Ford Explorer 2016 and left

 **(Cosmic Library)**

They arrived at the library with one of 5 Kendall credit card slide down the rail

"Let their be stars"Leona said as the roof opened up as the stars were shining "Oh wait I'm already here"

"Excuse me,Leona some of us are doing actually research"Vega said pointing to the books

"Research about what"Sage asked as she and Libby were eating some candy and one fell on the HoloBook as Vega brushed it away

"If you must know Sage about the weird Negative Energy"Vega said

"Oh My Stars have you found anything yet"Libby asked

"No libby but i have constructed this Odd Wall this odd wall"Vega said

"An Odd what"Leona asked

"A wall of suspects who have or controlling negative energy"Kendall said

"Hey Kendall"They said as they kissed him on the lips which he replied back.

"So Vivica on their"Sage asked

"Ooh that girl is one big ball of negativity"Leona asked

"Odd wall suspect number 1 Vivica"Vega said as Sage and Leona high fived

"Odd wall suspect number 2"Vega said as a picture of Professor Ursa appeared

"Professor Ursa to her hate of wishlings"Kendall asked as Vega nodded

"Odd wall suspect number 3"Vega said as a picture of Scarlet appeared

"Scarlet but she's a Star Darling"Libby said

"And a big ball of negativity"Vega said

"And walking by us now"Sage said as Scarlet walked by

"What's my picture doing on your Star Zap"Scarlet said "Hey Kendall" as she kissed him like the girls did and he replied back

"Vega created this odd wall of all the suspects behind the negative energy"Libby said

"And your on it because you're a big black rain cloud"Leona said

"Well yeah what else you got"Scarlet asked

"Not much I was hoping to find some sort of lead in these books like neganite"Vega said looking at a book

"Neganite what is that some sort of negative element or something"Scarlet said

"Actually Neganite is the byproduct of negative wishes being granted found that out the hard way"Kendall said

"Scientist have alson theorized that an extreme amount neganite can counteract positive energy"Vega said

"Wow that is super intense"Scarlet said

"And look clearly someone has just downloaded this recently"Vega said

"Solar Flare I don't want to hear anymore about this nasy neganite"Leona said

"Look miss star and shine we are dealing with a real problem here"Scarlet said

"Girls calm down"Kendall said

"Scarlet right Leona neganite might be the first real lead we have it going on the odd wall"Vega said

"Sorry but I'm gonna try and find a positive solution"Leona asked as they looked at Scarlet

"But don't take Scarlet off the wall cause she is definitely odd"Libby said

 **End**

 **Follow,Favorite and Review if you don't then Shadow X is hunting you down**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys Dragonic just watch Episode 5 of Star Darlings now I will follow the episode but I will add a rolling**

 **Chapter 5:Zoomiest Guy and Jealousy**

The Girls were hanging out in the rushed in

"Sage,Cassie,Leona,Clover OMS I gotta show you my zap pics from my vacation in New Prism"Libby said

"OMS Yes"Leona said

"Hey Scarlet want to look at pictures of Libny vacation in New Prism"Sage asked

"Please I'm from new prism i would like to see pictures anywhere but there"Scarlet said as she left

"I can't believe you went to New Prism I heard they have the greatest library"Cassie said

"I don't know about that"Libby said as she began to talk about her vacation until it stop to a picture of followed by question

"Who's that guy"

"He's Super Zoomy"

"What him he's nobody"Libby said as she kept strolling thought her Zap Pics

"Then how come he's in all of your snap pics"Cassie asked

"And how come you look like you're gonna explode"Leona asked

"Alright he's name is Ganymede"Libby said as she talked how she met him and it cause them to squeal from how they met causing Scarlet to drop her food

"He really is the zoomiest"Leona said

"Oh My Stars Libby the shining star dance is coming up"Sage said

"What's the Shining Star Dance"Cassie asked

"Cassie I know you want to be well rounded but you should get your head out of the booms and pay attention to school events"Libby said

"It's were Starling Academy have this special event so you can dance with the boys here"Sage said

"I just wish"Libby said as she wants to know if he likes her and forgetting Kendall

 **(With Kendall)**

Kendall was walking to the cafeteria after picking up his guitar from his and Sage was near also planning asking the girls to shining star dance when he heard the squeal he rushed to the cafeteria and find he look at Sage and her friends and was about to walk but when he heard

Scarlet saw him and when they heard what the girls said it cause Scarlet to be shock and Kendall to have his heart he then ran to the only place that he knew for found Vega and they followed him

 **(School Garden)**

Kendall arrived at the School unaware that someone followed him began to ask himself as he sat down

"Do they really love me or is it some twisted joke"Kendall asked himself as Scarlet and Vega listen Kendall grabbed his guitar and began strumming and began to sing

 _"On My Own"_  
 _(short version)_

 _It almost feels like it was just a dream_  
 _All these memories of you and me_  
 _Blown away in the summer breeze_  
 _It almost feels like we just never were_  
 _All the time we spent was just a blur_  
 _Now it's just me and a melody_

 _So what am I_  
 _Supposed to do_  
 _'Cause all these plans we made in the sand are through_

 _Without you_  
 _I'm on my own_  
 _Am I gonna be alone?_  
 _And if it's only: me, myself and I_  
 _Will I be fine?_  
 _So far from home_  
 _And I just don't know_  
 _Am I gonna make it?_  
 _Brave enough to take this road_  
 _Out on my own_

 _And maybe I'm fallin' on my face_  
 _Or maybe I'm landin' in my place_  
 _And maybe we're a million miles apart_  
 _Or maybe we're standin' heart to heart_  
 _But no matter what, I'm walkin' right off this stage_  
 _And never lookin' back, lookin' back, to yesterday_  
 _No way_  
 _No way_

 _I'm on my own!_  
 _Yeah! Yeah, yeah_

 _As long as I got me, myself and I_  
 _I'm doin' fine_  
 _So far from home_  
 _But now I know that I am gonna make it_  
 _Brave enough to take this road_  
 _Out on my own_

 _It almost feels like it was just a dream_  
 _All these memories of you and me_

Kendall then sighed as he put down he's guitar as he looked to the and Vega left for the cafeteria as Kendall star zap rang and he opened it up

"Hello this Kendall"Kendall said

"Ah Kendall"Lady Stella said as they talked about Kendall performing which he stood up and Kendall went to the theater with his guitar

 **(Cafeteria)**

Clover just left after Lady Stella called saying she needed to go to the theater after Scarlet and Vega arrived

"Star Salutations girls"Sage said

"So girls what were you talking about"Scarlet asked

"Oh we were talking about Ganymede"Libby said

"So who are you going with to the dance"Vega asked

"Oh I'm going with Ganymede"Libby said

"What about Kendall"Vega asked as the girls were shock they forgot Kendall

"Oh My Stars we forgot Kendall"Sage said

"Where is gotta say sorry"Leona asked

"We don't know"Vega lied to give Kendall time

"What have we done"Sage asked

 **End**

 **Hey guys Kendall here now they will be back together at next chapter see ya then**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright decided to do a triple chapter update for this this chapter we see Kendall,Sage,Libby and Leona make up**

 **Chapter 6:Practice and Observesion Deck**

So far the girls were inside Kendall and Sage room it was still they were making a plan how they can apologize to Kendall

"So any ideas"Sage asked

"How bout we say sorry at the Shining Dance Party"Leona asked

"That's not a bad ideas let's go ask Clover for which song we used"Vega said as they left for the theater/Gym

 **(Gym/Theater)**

Kendall was adjusting the sound for the song to hear through as the girls arrived and saw Kendall.

"Alright girls there's Kendall just say sorry"Vega said

"Alright"Libby said

So they went to the stage and Clover saw them and saw Kendall cloak on the side as to not get oil on it.

"Hey Kendall"They said sadly as Kendall stood up shock but hits his head on the bottom panel as the girls winced

"Ouch"Kendall said as he stood up and saw the girls and forces a smile "Hey girls what are you doing here"

"Kendall we just want to say sorry about what you heard"Sage said as the girls nodded as Kendall smiled kissed them on the lips along with Scarlet and Vega shocking them

"Apology Accepted"Kendall said "Why don't you stay we were about to practice one song for the Shining Star Dance don't sorry I will still take you all if you want to"

"Yes"They said except Clover

"Great hey clover hit the beats"Kendall said as he took the mic as the song begins

 _"Photograph"_

 _Loving can hurt_  
 _Loving can hurt sometimes_  
 _But it's the only thing that I know_  
 _When it gets hard_  
 _You know it can get hard sometimes_  
 _It is the only thing that makes us feel alive_

 _We keep this love in a photograph_  
 _We made these memories for ourselves_  
 _Where our eyes are never closing_  
 _Hearts are never broken_  
 _Times forever frozen still_

 _So you can keep me_  
 _Inside the pocket_  
 _Of your ripped jeans_  
 _Holdin' me closer_  
 _'Til our eyes meet_  
 _You won't ever be alone_  
 _Wait for me to come home_

 _Loving can heal_  
 _Loving can mend your soul_  
 _And it's the only thing that I know (know)_  
 _I swear it will get easier_  
 _Remember that with every piece of ya_  
 _And it's the only thing we take with us when we die_

 _We keep this love in this photograph_  
 _We made these memories for ourselves_  
 _Where our eyes are never closing_  
 _Our hearts were never broken_  
 _Times forever frozen still_

 _So you can keep me_  
 _Inside the pocket_  
 _Of your ripped jeans_  
 _Holdin' me closer_  
 _'Til our eyes meet_  
 _You won't ever be alone_

 _And if you hurt me_  
 _That's OK, baby, only words bleed_  
 _Inside these pages you just hold me_  
 _And I won't ever let you go_

 _Wait for me to come home [4x]_

 _Oh you can fit me_  
 _Inside the necklace you got when you were 16_  
 _Next to your heartbeat_  
 _Where I should be_  
 _Keep it deep within your soul_

 _And if you hurt me_  
 _Well, that's OK, baby, only words bleed_  
 _Inside these pages you just hold me_  
 _And I won't ever let you go_

 _When I'm away_  
 _I will remember how you kissed me_  
 _Under the lamppost_  
 _Back on 6th street_  
 _Hearing you whisper through the phone,_  
 _"Wait for me to come home."_

Kendall finished as the girls clapped as he and clover took a bow

 **(Night Time)**

The night approached as Libby and Gemma entered their rooms as Kendall,Sage and Cassie were sitting on the couch

"Star Night Libby"Kendall and Sage said

"Star Night Gemma"Cassie said "Ready to go to Star World Observation Deck

"You know it Cassie"Sage said as she turned off the lights but it was turned on by the elevator and they hid behind the couch as Vivica entered

"OMS What's Vivica doing in our common room"Cassie asked

"That girl's is sky is so starless it can't be good"Sage said

"Lousy Star Dipper I'll show them who has real magic"Vivica said as she used her powers to those the vase but Cassie caught it with a pillow with her powers and Sage used hers to throw a pillow and Kendall used his to dump water on her head causing her to go out

"Here Come on"Sage said as they left

 **(Garden)**

They arrived at the garden and saw Piper medidating

"OMS Piper Medicating"Sage said

"What again how can we get to the observation deck"Cassie asked

"I got an idea follow me"Sage said as Cassie hand was grabbed by Sage and they floated to the other side as Kendall used his winds powers to levitate

"Wow"Cassie said as Kendall looked at Sage and was amazed by the sight. The stars behind Sage increased her beauty.

"Come on"Sage said as she dragged Cassie along as Kendall chuckled but followed them.

 **(Observation Tower)**

Now they arrived at the tower.

"Now we can go to the top"Sage said as Scarlet beamed down

"Scarlet"Cassie said

"She does spy on wishing everytime"Sage said

"Sage we can't let her see us"Cassie said

"Hmm No Problem"Sage said as she enlardged the sheet and levitated her feet then Cassie

"Kendall what about you"Sage asked

"Don't worry I got a plan"Kendall said as Scarlet walked passed the sheet as Kendall was walking in front of her

"Hey Kendall"Scarlet said

"Hey"Kendall said

"What are you doing here"Scarlet asked

"Just gonna look at the wishlings"Kendall said

" Star Night"Scarlet said as she kissed him good night

"Come on"Kendall said as they teleported up

 **(Observation Deck)**

They arrived at the top

"Now let's look at wish world"Sage said as Kendall looked at Cassie

"Cassie what's wrong?"Kendall asked as Sage looked at Cassie

"Well I don't think I deserve to be a wish granter let alone a Star Darling"Cassie said

"Why"Sage asked

"Well every obstacle today Kendall uses his powers and You use Wish Manipulation.I don't think I can match up to your level"Cassie said

"Cassie I Know you have positive energy and you can be an amazing star just need to believe in yourself like I do"Sage said

"Besides I have a lot of experience so as long you get practice and Believe like Safe and Have Hope like me"Kendall said "So come one let's look at wish world"

They got up and looked at wish world

"You know you guys can be great parents all of you"Cassie said as Kendall smiled softly

"Thanks that means a lot"Kendall said as they kept looking at wish world as he thought 'I will end the negative energy and restore positive energy and hope that a promise'

 **End now I will focus on this story for a while so I can finish it.I saw there were twelve episode so the 8 rest will be on my design**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright guys here is the next chapter of the story.**

 **Chapter 7:Tux fitting and Star Dipper**

The girls and Kendall were inside Kendall Ford Explorer and were heading to Kendall's go to store for Dress and Tux Star Prom.

"Here we are girls"Kendall said as he parked the car in front of the store

"Wow so this is **where** you bought your Tux from"Sage said

"Yeah well let's go"Kendall said as they got out and was greeted by Kendall store clerk

"Hey Kendall"Morgan said

"Hey do you think you could help these girls out.I can do it my own"Kendall said with a smile as the girls left for the dress section

While Kendall went and selected three tux when he saw them inside the Red,One White and One then went to the fitting room

 **(With the girls)**

So far the girls pick out their got a purple strapless dress,Vega got a blue ball dress,Leona got the same thing as Vega but in yellow,Libby got the same thing as Vega but in got a simple yet elegant dress in crimson

"Alright you got your dresses now let's go to Kendall"Morgan said as he led them to the Male section once they dropped off the dress at the counter.

 **(With Kendall)**

So far Kendall was putting on the red tux which had a black dress shirt and black slacks with him wearing his black shoes

"Kendall were here"Sage said as he opened the door and the girls took zap pics of him in the tux.

"Like it"Kendall asked as they nodded but asked if he could change into another tux as he closed the door

Kendall puts on the black tux with a white dress shirt and black slack and shoes and he opens the door as the girls immediate took many Zap Pics as Kendall smiled at them which they took as well

"Alright I still got one more"Kendall said as he closed the door and puts on a white tux with a black dress shirt and a red tie with black slacks and shoes

"What do you think"Kendall asked as he smile as the girls took multiple Zap pics as they blushed at how handsome he then closed the door and change back into his regular clothes and in his hand was a tux protector.

"Let's go"Kendall said as he used his credit card to pay for everything.

"So which tux did you buy Kendall"Vega asked as the girls listened in

"Sorry my Star Darlings but that's a surprise for dance"Kendall answered

They then drove to the school for the their class

 **(Cafeteria)**

The girls were inside the cafe as Scarlet and Kendall sat on one table near the table which was occupied by Libby,Leona,Sage and Vega.

So far Kendall was listening to some music on his Starpod while Scarlet was just entered the cafe as she looked around and saw then walked over to Scarlet and Kendall table as she looked at Scarlet then went to a pillar

Sage was levitating a pen easily as she was talking to Sage

"I don't know why Sage but it's easy for me to leviwriting but anything heavier than a pen I can't levitate"Vega said as Kendall listened in but Vivica went behind the pillar and grabbed the pen and used it to ruin Scarlet drawing but Scarlet used it to turned her drawing black and added features to it

"Well if you imagine lifting your pen then believe you can lift the holobook"Sage said as Vega tried to concentrate as the book shined and it began to levitate

"Oh my Stars how bout this one"Libby asked showing Kendall in the black tux

"The Zoomiest"Leona said as Vega tried ignoring them and focusing on lifting the book

"Excuse me Libby,Leona but some of us are trying to concentrate"Vega said as she focus on the book and it began to levitate.

Kendall saw in the corner of his eyes and saw Vivian smirking so he used his wind and electric power to shock and blow Vivian away as to not to disturb them.

He smiled as he saw them at peace and just having fun

"Maybe I should teach them how to dance"Kendall whispered and thought after break they would dance

 **End**

 **See ya next time (leaves in Water Teleport)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys Dragonic Demon I will make this a 20 chapter story with an wish me luck on doing this**

 **Chapter 8:Negative and Positive**

Kendall and the girls were walking from training and were heading back to their rooms

"Is it just me or is Star Darling training especially tiring tonight"Leona asked

"OMS Yes"Libby said as Kendall nodded

"Especially mine I can't feel my body or powers"Kendall said as a purple orb was falling down

"A negative wish orb"Vega said

"Wow"Scarlet said

"It's like a dark cloud passing over"Leona said as Vivica was running to the Negative wish orb "Speaking of Dark clouds there goes Vivica"

"Only the most skilled wish granter can get near a wish orb and there incredibly dangerous"Sage said

"What are waiting for come on"Kendall said

 **(In The Field)**

The Negative wish orb has just landed as Vivica was running to it and she stepped closer

"Vivica stop"Sage said

"huh"Vivica wondered

"That's a negative wish orb"Sage said

"I know that Star Dipper"Vivica said

"You do not have the power to handle that"Scarlet said

"Please you're just jealous because you don't have the power to handle any sort of wish orb"Vivica said

"Fine touch it see if I care"Scarlet said as Kendall remembered something

'Ah oh'Kendall thought

"Huh no don't believe or not we just don't want you to get hurt"Vega said

"I'm not gonna get hurt.I'm gonna prove I'm a powerful wish by reading a negative wish inside a negative wish orb and turning it positive"Vivica said as Kendall and The Star Darlings looked at each other "Watch and learn huh losers" as she stepped closer

"Wait don't touch or you'll get"Kendall said as she touched it and got zapped "Zapped" as Vivica was sent flying

"Oh starf"Scarlet said as thy rushed over to her

"Oh my stars are you okay"Libby asked as she held her hand out

"Get away from me Star Dipper"Vivica said as she fainted

"Hey"Libby said holding her hand

"The negativity of the orb is already affecting her"Sage said

"Isn't how she always acts"Scarlet said

"Not funny Scarlet"Sage said

"Well it is a little ow"Kendall said as he was hit on the arm courtesy of Vega

"Its gotta get disposed"Scarlet said

"Easy"Kendall said as he powered up a green rasengan "Rasengan" as he hit it and flew back due to the negative energy "Ouch"

"Okay that's gonna take all of us working together"Sage said

"Wait does it mean I have to get close to that ball of negativity"Leona asked

"Yes Little Miss Star Shine/Oh Yeah"Scarlet and Kendall said at the same time as Scarlet grabbed Leona wrist and dragged her to the orb.

They hold hands as they shined as the orb was lifted up

"That's it Slowly"Sage said as it shook "Careful"

"Oh my stars"Libby said

"Now aim to the containment facility on three"Sage said "1,2,3"

"NOW"Kendall said as they hit it and it flew away as they celebrated as Vivica woke up

"How did you have the power to do that"Vivica demanded

"Oh staff"Sage said

"Oh my stars"Libby said

"You've got to be kidding me"Scarlet said

"You're not Star Dipper are you"Vivica asked

"Umm no Zap"Kendall said as he shocked Vivica and made her faint

"I saw everything"Lady Stella said

"Yeah so did Vivica"Sage said sadly

"Oh I can take care of that"Lady Stella said as Vivica woke uo

"Lady Stella you won't bieve what happen those Star Dipper came charging at me for no reason"Vivica said

"Can I zap her"Kendall asked with a small smile as Sage shook her head no and Kendall outed

"What ever extra training their doing isn't working"Vivica said as she left

"I completely disagree with Vivica"Lady Stella said "You've all excelled in your training and I am hopeful when its your turn to go down to wish world the positive wish energy you bring back will save Star Land all thanks to you the Star Darlings" as the Star Darlings hugged Last Stella as Kendall smiled

 **(Later)**

They were in Kendall and Sage room as they were having a sleep over thanks to Lady Stella approving it

"Ooh I can't wait for the sleepover to start"Libby said wearing a pink night gown

"Okay what movie do you want to watch"Kendall asked holding three only wearing basketball shorts which the girl likes

"How bout this one"Sage said wearing her regular PJ pointing to Deadpool

"Okay as long as it not boring"Scarlet said wearing the same thing as Sage only in crimson

"Sure"Vega said wearing the same thing as Libby only in blue

So Kendall puts it in and it begins to the movie plays they got interested in when it got to the M rated girls were blushing Deep Red almost imitating a tomato along with Kendall paused it.

"Umm who wants to switch it out"Kendall asked as the everyone in the room Kendall switched out Deadpool for Zootopia they watched it until they fell asleep

 **(Next Day)**

Kendall woke up at 4 am and saw the girls snuggled up to to him he smiled before he fell asleep again

 **End**

 **Alright tomorrow is the next update till then adios**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys Dragonic here and here's Chapter 9 of the enjoy Disney lovers**

 **Chapter 9:Meeting and Singing**

 **(Next Morning)**

Kendall woke up and saw it was 8 am so he nudge the girls to wake up.

"Girls time to wake up"Kendall said

"5 more minutes"Scarlet said as Kendall sighed as he use a small amount of water to wake them up

"Ahh"They said as Kendall smiled as he got up

"Let's get ready"Kendall said as they pouted by complied they got a bath and got dressed in their daily Kendall went with something new

He wore a black shirt with red jeans and sneakers wore a necklace with the words love with a picture of all of them inside with a black and gold cloak with Shadow Protector in Gold which made the girls blush cause he looked like a prince/fighter

 **(Later)**

Gemma was about to exit the room for the cafeteria and she saw Kendall on the couch looking at some sheets of entered the elevator as Ganymede extied and approach then remembered about how they hate each other well Sage said it.

 **(Cafeteria)**

Gemma entered and saw Scarlet,Vega,Sage,Leona and Libby sitting at one table.

"Girls"Gemma shouted

"Gemma what's wrong"Sage asked

"Kendall and Ganymede are in the same room"Gemma said as the girls were shock

"Oh My Stars"Libby said as they stood up and went to the common room.

 **(Common Room)**

They arrived a the common room and saw a weird and Ganymede were when Kendall saw the girls he smiled.

"Hey girls this is my Gaymede"Kendall said with a smile as Ganymede waved at them

"Wait so you two are friends"Vega asked

"Well more like Bond Brothers"Gaymede said

"Yeah I just that your admiring at Ganymede pictures"Kendall said

"Ouch look like a bro code"Ganymede said as they were confused

"What bro code"Sage asked

"To never ask someone on a date if they have a boyfriend"Ganymede said

"You know its kinda a relieve to see you two as friends"Leona said as they smiled and talk for a while

 **(Later That Night)**

Leona was vacumming the Dining Room as Kendall and Ganymede was leaning on the wall while floating

"Hearts will collide up in the sky looking down the light. We are starlight between the moon and city light"Leona sang as Sage entered

"Hey Leon Tessa trying to teach me how to cook a super stellar soup but it keeps bolig over because of your star power. Could you possibly simmer down"Sage said as she sang quietly "That's great. That's perfect thanks" as she left as Leona kept singing until Libby entered

"OMS Leona,Adora and I are in the middle of creating fantastic fashion while a appreciate you talent your Ahhs and eehs and oohhs could simply TURN DOWN THE VOLUME"Libby said as LeonLeona sang queitely "Huh that's better". As she left

Kendall then tapped something to Ganymede

"Dude remember that show when all of this happened"Kendall tap

"Oh you mean that show"Ganymede tap back as they both smiled but then fade as Scarlet came in and both paled

"Um should we get out of here"Ganymede tap

"No let's star but be cautious"Kendall taped back as he nodded

"Alright Leona if you don't wanna listen to reason then maybe you'll listen to music"Scarlet said as she brought in her drums as she grabbed her drum sticks

"I don't know if I should be scared or excited"Ganymede tap

"Excited"Kendall tapped

Scarlet then began to drum Leona went over and sang as Kendall and Ganymede jaw drop

"Bro I think we should be worried about our career"Ganymede said

"Yeah"Kendall said as Sage,Tessa,Libby, and Adora came in as they began dancing. Both boys looked at each other and grabbed their Gutair and Bass as they began to play to the beat adding to the music. All of them smiled as they kept dancing well until the lights went out

"Huh"Libby questioned

"Um I think we gave too much energy"Kendall said

"Well atleast its finally quite"Scarlet said

"Excuse me"Leona asked

 **End**

 **So Kendall and Ganymede are friends what twist will I give next find out (Leaves in Fire Vortex)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys Dragonic Demon the 10th chapter of they story so enjoy**

 **Chapter 10:Dancing and Clubs**

Clover was playing some tunes as Libby dance

"On my stars Clover your beats are sure to be the hit of the shining Star Dance"Libby said as he kept on dancing

"Oh yeah this beats is so jamming its making my dancing shine even brighter"Leona said as she danced.

"Oh dancing I love dancing"Vega said as she dropped off the books at the bench as she went to the girls and began to dance which made the girls stop what they were doing and stare at Vega even over stop the beats

"Why did the music stop"Vega asked as she kept on dancing

"Yeah smooth moves right"Vega asked as she kept on dancing

"More like sad moves"Leona said

"Libby,Leona what do you mean"Vega asked

"Vega darling you are my friend I cannot allow you do step on the shining star dance floor dancing like that"Libby said

"Is it bad"Vega asked

"It's dreadful Lucky you have three star darlings to help you"Libby said

"That's right we will have you dancing like a pro in no time"Leona said

"Oh then I better take notes"Vega said as she floted over a Holopad and a pen

"Hey Clover can you give us a beat"Leona asked as she played some songs

"Now what you wanna do is move like this"Libby said using her powers to have Vega imitate her dancing

"Okay"Vega said taking notes

"Stringing Stars this is cool"Vega said as she keeps on Dancing

"Cool Beta those dance moves are cute bit I thin you wanna dance like a star"Leona said using her powers to make Vega imitate her

"Yeah Leona this dance moves are totally over the moon"Vega said as Libby went over

"I actually dance for years with a dance instructor who is Star Certified"Libby said as Vega imitated her again via Libby powers

"Yeah I can tell you're dance moves are one point"Leona said as Libby used hers to push Vega out of the way as Kendall and Ganymede came over

"You defuse"Kendall said

"You catch"Ganymede finished

So Kendall used his powers to fly as his cloak went with the wind and fluttered as he catch Vega which she blushed as she saw how handsome he is with stars behind him as he set her down on the ground gently

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the sun today"Libby said

"I woke up perfectly sunny thank you very much someone is just hershing on my spores"Leona said

"You are both harshing my stars and you gotta stop"Vega used her powers as Libby and Leona fell on the ground as Kendall and Ganymede where fine

"Woah"Leona said

"Oh my stars"Libby said as Vega catches her breath

"Look I appreciate you trying to help me but the fact is no stars identical to the other we each shine with our own unique style"Vega said

"Vega your right I'm so sorry"Libby said

"Uh me too we just got completely carried away"Leona said

"Thanks girls"Vega said as they hugged as both boys smile

"Dude your lucky"Ganymede said

"I know with a small smile"Kendall said

"Clover can I get a beat"Vega said as they were startled as Clover nodded and began to play some tunes as everyone began dancing even Kendall and Ganymede

 **(Later)**

Everyone was inside the Theater/Gym for an announcement from Kendall

"Alright guys the Glee Club is official"Kendall said as they cheered

"So let's dance"Leona said as music began to play as the boys began to sing and dance

 _"Nothing Even Matters"_

 _(Eh!)_

 _Cause the world stops when I put my arms around you, around you. (oh woah)_  
 _And nothing even matters (eh)_  
 _And nothing even matters. (eh)_

 _[Ganymede:]_  
 _It's like one for the haters,_  
 _Two for all of those who try to shut us down._  
 _They don't really know._  
 _There ain't nothing they can do that can tear us apart._  
 _No. I don't care about the money, don't care about the clothes._  
 _When we're together, baby, anything goes._  
 _We don't even need to prove what we feel in our hearts. No._

 _[Kendall:]_  
 _This wall we built together, there ain't no way of knocking it over._  
 _We'll be here forever, getting closer, and closer baby._

 _Cause the world stops when I put my arms around you, around you. (oh woah)_  
 _And nothing even matters. (eh)_  
 _And nothing even matters. (eh)_  
 _They can all talk, say what they want about us, about us. (oh woah)_  
 _And nothing even matters. (woah)_  
 _And nothing even matters. (eh)_

 _[Ganymede:]_  
 _It's like the sound goes off and the people all freeze._  
 _They disappear and it's just you and me._  
 _Anything you want to do, anything that you please. (oh woah no)_  
 _Forget about our problems, forget about our past._  
 _I've seen the future and I know we're gonna last._  
 _Every second I'm with you just goes so fast. (woah oh woah)_

 _[Kendall:]_  
 _This wall we built together, there ain't no way of knocking it over._  
 _We'll be here forever, that I told you, that I told you baby._

 _Cause the world stops when I put my arms around you, around you. (oh woah)_  
 _And nothing even matters. (eh)_  
 _And nothing even matters. (eh)_  
 _They can all talk, say what they want about us, about us. (oh woah)_  
 _And nothing even matters. (woah)_  
 _And nothing even matters. (eh)_

 _[Kendall and Ganymede:]_  
 _Nothing even matters. (woah)_  
 _And nothing even matters. (woah)_  
 _We don't even need to fight._  
 _Everything will be alright. (oh yea)_  
 _Nothing even matters, but you and I._

 _Cause the world stops when I put my arms around you, around you. (oh woah)_  
 _And nothing even matters, nothing even matters._  
 _And nothing even matters. (wooaah)_  
 _They can all talk, say what they want about us, (Say what they want woooah) about us. (oh woah oh)_  
 _And nothing even matters. (woah)_  
 _And nothing even matters._

 _(They can take my money, take my cars. Oh woah oh woah)_  
 _Cause the world stops when I put my arms around you, around you. (oh woah)_  
 _And nothing even matters, nothing even matters._  
 _And nothing even matters. (Baby)_  
 _They can all talk, say what they want about us, about us. (oh woah)_  
 _And nothing even matters. (woah)_  
 _And nothing even matters._

As the music keeps on playing as they kept on dancing

"Just like last eh"Ganymede said

"Yeah but I got these beautiful girls with me"Kendall said

"So when are you gonna propose"Ganymede ask as Kendall blushed

"Soon don't worry"Kendall said as they joined in the fun.

 **End**

 **Alright see you next and stay tune for the proposal (Leaves in Earth Shunsin)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Alright today we have chapter 11 of the guys enjoy**

 **Chapter 11:Questions and Admirer**

 **(With the Star Darlings)**

The girls were inside the common room.

"Star Salutations"Leona greeted

"Anyway why are we here"Scarlet asked

"Well I just saw Kendall and Ganymede leave for Starlight City"Libby said

"So what"Scarlet asked

"Well I saw Kendall grabbed 5 small black boxes"Sage said

"Wonder what's in them"Vega asked

"OMS do you think it's rings"Libby said

"Naw it couldn't be right"Scarlet said

"Whatever it is we'll just have to wait"Leona said

 **(With The Boys)**

Kendall and Ganymede were using Kendall Dodge Charger and were currently talking while driving for Ganymede to be Tux fitted

"So do you think they suspect anything"Ganymede asked

"Nope I hope"Kendall said looking at the boxes which had rings for each of his girlfriends with their signature colors

"So you're gonna propose at the dance huh"Ganymede asked

"Yup"Kendall said "Besides I know you like Cassie"

"What no I don't"Ganymede denied blushings

"Yeah keep telling yourself that"Kendall said arriving at the store

"Besides I know the rest of the Star Darlings save Cassie likes you"Ganymede said

"I know but I want them to come to me I don't want to force them"Kendall said

 **(Library)**

The girls were inside the library

"Girls I hate to say this but we have a serious problem with one of the Star Darlings"Sage said

"OMS Sage,Scarlet is standing right there"Leona said

 **(With the Boys)**

The guys could help but laugh since they have access to every security feed

 **(Library)**

"No Leona someone with more serious problems than me"Scarlet said

"Oh Her,her star is totally strobing"Leona said

"It's true her beat is repeating"Clover said

"And thanks to that record I couldn't have been able to study"Vega said as the girls looked at her "What studying is important"

They then heard someone chuckling while one is laughing but then got hit

"Gan be quiet"Kendall said

"Ouch"Ganymede said as the Holoscreen came up

"Hey girls"Kendall said as they waved at him

"Anyway so we agree that she has been harshing all of our stars but the questioned is what are we gonna be to do about it"Sage said

"OMS girls I have just thought the perfect Star cure for Libby's problem"Clover said as they listened in even the boys

 **(Cafeteria)**

Clover pressed something on her Star Zap to start recording

"Oh My Stars I saw the most super starest pink I don't I have seen this color pink it's like Super Sparkle Pink"Libby said

 **(Park)**

"Oh my stars you'll all have to get to know Kendall he knows a lot of Zuper Zoomy boys in his life and OMS isn't boys just tot zills"Libby said

 **(Underground cave)**

All of the girls were looking at Libby as She looks at them as they smiled as Libby waved back

 **(With the boys)**

Ganymede fainted from the talking and Kendall was blushing up a storm

"Ugh what did I have to show those Zao Pics oh well"Kendall chuckled

 **(Back with the girls)**

The girls were wondering what happened as they gestured for Scarlet to talk to Libby

"Fine"Scarlet said "So Libby tell us about that Shining Star Dance"

"Oh My Stars I don't what you girls are planning on wearing well except those dresses but I'm gonna pink"Libby said

 **(With Clover)**

Clover was on her stereo working on the sounds for the plan

 **(Common Room)**

Libby exited her room and saw the girls and boys around Clover Stereo

"Oh my stars Girls and Boys what's going on is this a party"Libby said

"No this is an intervention"Scarlet said

"We think you have a problem Libby"Sage said

"You even manage to give Ganymede a Nose/Star Bleed"Kendall said as Ganymede punched his arm as dried blood was on the bottom of his nose as the girls giggled

"What me a problem but I don't have any problems"Libby said

"You do and You have to face it"Vega said

"Hit it Clover"Leona said as Clover put on her headset and began to play as the music was playing Ganymede was blushing and was having another Nose/Star bleed as Kendall was just blushing up a storm

"*gasp * Oh my stars that is the best beat ever"Libby sajf tuning to them

"WHAT"The girls shouted as the boys jaw dropped as Ganymede had tissue up his nose

"But don't you see you have a problem"Sage asked

"The only problem is if Clover doesn't at that at the shining Star Dance"Libby said as the boys paled as Ganymede was touching his nose in fear

"Give me a beat Clover"Libby said as she danced as the group groaned at Libby


	12. Chapter 12

**Dragonic here with the new chapter now Ganymede x ? Will be revealed in this chapter**

 **Chapter 12:Paint and Closets**

 **(Cafeteria)**

Vega sat down on Leona table as she was about to eat when she saw Leona tray

"Ew Leona you just mix you're munch moon with you're gobble green"Vega said as Leona took a bite

"Um you should totally try it"Leona said

"No no No I have a system everything is compartnatilize for optimal nutrition"Vega said as she took a bite

"Well good luck with that"Leona said as she left

 **(Underground Cave)**

The girls and boys were drawing on holocanvass

"Alright Star Darlings it is important how you're wisher feel"Lady Stella said

"Um I understand why there here but how come we are"Ganymede asked

"Sometimes all wish granter aren't available so you have to do it"Lady Stella said as the boys nodded.

"Now today I want you to get in touch with you're feelings with this lesson from aspirational art"Lady Stella said "You'll be painting a picture of these objects expressing how they make you feel"

"Hmm"Vega thought

"Super celestial let's go"Leona said as she used her powers in painting hers while Kendall and Ganymede were using wind and brush respectively while having fun

"Hmm Glorine,Cecelmoon,Chard moonland and Rubber Ducky"Vega said as she began to paint "Brilliant, Stellar"as Leona kept on painting with her lowers while Vega kept using the brush

"Well they're total opposites but I love them anyway"Kendall said as Ganymede chuckled

"Alright Star Darlings and Protectors times up paint down"Lady Stella said

"Ah Leona"Vega said as Lady Stella came over

"Now let's see what you've down"Lady Stella said as Kendall had this fun and caring paint,Ganymede had this Soft and Fun,Vega was accurate and Leona was wild

"Leona you get a shining star Alon with Kendall"Lady Stella said as the boys fist bump

"What"Vega said shocked

"Huh thank you Lady Stella"Leona said

"And Vega and Ganymede you get a smooth star"Lady Stella said as the boys fist bump again

"What a smooth star but I never get smooth star. Never my star always shine"Vega said touching her star

"Well I'm happy to discuss it later Vega.I need to assess the other girls painting"Lady Stella said

 **(Cafeteria)**

Vega was mixing her food while Leona was drinking a Moon Juice as Kendall was left cause Ganymede left to do something

"A smooth star but I painted those objects accurately and you painted a bunch of mushy gobleticook"Vega said "And you got a shining star for that"

"Well Vega I got a shining star cause I followed Lady Stella instructions

"What do you mean"Vega asked

"She didn't ask what the objects look like. She asked how they made us feel and I guess they made me feel like a bunch of mushy gobblety cook"Leona said as she laughed "Kinda lime you're food right now"

"Ahh I mushed my food together"Vega said

"Mm looks delicious"Leona said as Vega took a bite

"Mm taste delicious too"Vega said as Leona took a Zap Pic

"What did you just do"Vega asked

"I sent that Zap Pic to Lady Stella that the star student has taken the time to learn the lesson that she finally shine"Leona sajd

"Oh yeah"Vega said as Kendall chuckled

 **(Common Room)**

Kendall and Ganymede were talking as a closet was behind him

"Soo you ask her out yet"Kendall asked

"Nope"Ganymede answered

"Dude when"Kendall asked

"Give me some time"Ganymede said

"I gotta grab something"Kendall said as he entered his and Sage room and called the girls

"OPERATION GC is a go"Kendall said as he came back out

"So Ganymede mind standing in front of the closet"He asked

"Sure"Ganymede said as Kendall opended both doors as the girls brought Cassie in

"Girls what am I doing here"Cassie asked as she and Ganymede came face to face as they blushed

"Um hi"Ganymede said

"Oh hi"Cassie said as Kendall groaned and pushed then in the closet and closed it

"Umm how long should they be in there"Scarlet asked

"A couple of minutes"Kendall said

 **(Two Hours later)**

"What are they doing in there"Sage asked

"I don't know but I might as well opened it"Kendall said as he opened it and saw Ganymede and Cassie making out

"So you're official"Kendall asked with a small smile but then ran as Cassie chased him with his own katana

"Yup"Ganymede said

"Why me"Kendall said as the group laughed


	13. Chapter 13

**Whats up guys Dragonic Demon here now I promise you that the result of the poll will be shown so the win is the pairing now is Kendall X Sage X Vega X Libby X Leona X Scarlet X Piper X Astra X Clover and Ganymede X for how they will end up together will be inside the remaining chapters. So enjoy**

 **Chapter 13:Sleep,Weapons and a Date**

Kendall was setting up a picnic blanket along with the food which he has extra back in the after setting up everything he stretched and felt a little dowsy. He went to a the same jewelry store and bought 6 more of the Sat Darlings except Cassie rings with their signature color

"Might as well get some shut eye"Kendall said before applying a invisible seal on it and teleported back

 **(Common Room)**

Clover and Astra came in cause they couldn't find Kendall for training. So they decided to check inside he's and Sage room. They found a mop of messy spike blonde hair who was sleeping on the couch.

"Think that's him"Astra ask

"Yeah it's him"Clover answered seeing the sheets so they came forward and saw Kendall sleeping peacefully. Clover and Astra couldn't help but stare at him and saw his cloak on the table. He was wearing his newest attire with the Shadow Protector Cloak.

"Wow he is zoomy"Astra said as he rubbed Kendall cheek getting him to move slightly to face them. They couldn't help but be drawn in as Kendall was sleeping

"Wow I just wish we could be with him"Astra said

"Well he is the last of his kind and the restoration act"Clover said

So they slowly inch closer and closer and was about to kiss him when

"OMS what are you girls doing"Libby asked as they looked at them

"Well we loved Kendall alright"Clover said as Libby smiled

"You do eh great cause a lot of Star Darlings like him but are afraid glad you two had the courage"Libby said as they hug and Kendall woke up

"Oh hey girls what's up"Kendall asked as Clover and Astra kissed him shocking him

"So you two love me"Kendall asked as they nodded as Kendall kissed them along with Libby

"Let's go to training"Kendall said as they went to the simulation room

 **(Simulation Room)**

They arrived at the training room and the girls saw Clover and Astra smiling

"So you two confess eh"Leona asked as nodded

"Alright listen up sometimes negative energy like the orb will give you the energy so be prepared to fight them along with the fact it will take out your dark self"Kendall said as he pressed a couple of buttons as twelve holotubes came up

"Today we are gonna call out your weapons"Kendall said as he pulled out two short swords with chains (God Of War 3) as Ganymede pulled out a crossbow in their respective colors

"Now concentrate focus dig deep"Kendall said as they closed their eyes as their weapons came to life.

Sage got a Ninjato which can be used with her powers

Vega got a bow and quiver with enchanted arrows

Leona got a pair of daggers which can morphed

Libby got a pair of bladed short tonfa

Scarlet got a pair of gauntlet with retractable claws

Cassie got a pair of mini crossbows with enchanted arrows

Astra got a double bladed staff

Clover got pair of disc launchers with unlimited ammo

Tessa got a pair of hunting knifes which can return

Gemma got a pair of bladed shield who h can be easily repaired

Adora got a shield and sword which can be easily repiared

Piper got a pair of double sided Axe

All of which is in their respective colors

'Oh we are screwed'Kendall and Ganymede thought

"Alright now time to face your dark self"Kendall said as the simulation came on as they faced their dark self along with Kendall and Ganymede..

So they began to fight with their dark versions

 **(Couple of minutes later)**

All of them defeated their Dark versions.

"Alright hit the showers"Kendall said teleporting in their clothes

After they were done the boys came in and took theirs and came out Ganymede is in his regular attire

Kendall wore a white shirt with a light blue polo which was open with black pants and sneakers

"Alright dismiss"Kendall said as they left except their girlfriends

"Let's go"Kendall said teleporting to their picnic date

 **(Observation Deck)**

The boys and girls teleported as Kendall released the seal as they sat down and look at wish world

"Wow"The girls said as they began to eat then Kendall plaue some tunes as they went back as they drifted off to sleep

 **End**

 **Alright the end is approaching so be prepared**


	14. Chapter 14

**Alright the 14th chapter is up people so guys enjoy alright**

 **Chapter 14:Battle of the Bands**

Kendall and Ganymede were hearing the girls play along with the rest of the star they were done all they could do is clap

"Wow"Kendall said "You girls are amazing"

"Yeah in fact why don't you join the first ever battle of the bands"Piper said handing the flier

"What do you think girls"Sage asked

"OMS yes"Libby said

"We should"Vega said

"Yeah it might be fun"Leona said

"Whatever"Scarlet said so they went down unknown to them that someone thrashed their equipment

 **(Hallway)**

They saw Vivica and her goons signing up for the contest

"Hey Star Dipper signing up to lose"Vivica asked

"No Vivica we're signing up to win"Leona said as they signed up but Kendall used his pen to change their names into one band

 **Star Darlings**

"Umm Kendall how come you made us into one band"Sage asked

"Well I thought why not represent all of the star darlings"Kenda asked as they kissed him.

 **(Common Room)**

Kendall was about to enter the room when Piper pulled him in and kissed him

"Love you"She said as they left as Kendall chuckled

"Well let's see you practice"Kendall said as they saw their instruments destroyed

"OMS Now what"Libby said as Kendall remembered something.

"Girls just focus like you did with your weapons"Kendall said as the focused as their instruments came were repaired so they practice every time they can until the day

 **(Battle Of The Bands)**

Kendall was dressed in a black shirt, jeans and sneakers with a black jacket giving him a bad boy look

Ganymede was wearing a blue polo jacket,white shirt and blue jeans and sneakers

The girls saw them and approached them

"Umm why are you dressed like that"Sage asked

"Well you'll find out soon enough"Kendall said as the lights went down.

"Welcome to the Battle Of The Bands please welcome your hosts The Galaxy Drive"Astra announced as music came on

"OMS girls Galaxy Drive is so zoomy"Libby said as they watch the boys go out

 _"Parallel"_

 _Counting stars, lying in the grass_  
 _Side by side, your head on my shoulder_  
 _We talk a lot about nothing much_  
 _With every breath we're getting closer_

 _Parallel in this universe_  
 _Do we light up our hearts just to watch them burn?_  
 _Parallel. Are we crossing lines?_  
 _'Cause maybe tonight the stars align!_

 _The stars align!_

 _What if the one who was meant for you,_  
 _Was all along right in front of you?_  
 _You just didn't see. It was there all the time_  
 _Got a feeling tonight, yeah, the stars align_

 _The stars align_

 _I pick the thoughts out of your mind_  
 _And fit the pieces into a puzzle_  
 _Everything I wanna say about you_  
 _Is more than enough to write a novel_

 _Parallel in this universe_  
 _Do we light up our hearts just to watch them burn?_  
 _Parallel. Are we crossing lines?_  
 _'Cause maybe tonight the stars align_

 _The stars align_

 _What if the one who was meant for you,_  
 _Was all along right in front of you?_  
 _You just didn't see. It was there all the time_  
 _Got a feeling tonight, yeah, the stars align_

 _I'd throw a rope around the moon and pull it close._  
 _Whatever it takes to be with you_  
 _Maybe tonight_  
 _Maybe tonight the stars align_

 _The stars align!_

 _What if the one who was meant for you,_  
 _Was all along right in front of you?_  
 _You just didn't see. It was there all the time_  
 _Got a feeling tonight, yeah, the stars align_

 _The stars align_  
 _The stars align_

As the girls cheered as they dance as they were having fun

"Wait you mean our boyfriend is Kendall Jackson"Sage said as the girls didn't care cause they know he loves them

"Welcome to the battle of the bands"Kendall said

"Kendall we have a list of talents today"Ganymede said

"That's right so let the contest begin"Kendall said "First up is Vivica and The Star Shiners"

They left the stage as they sang a ear breaking version of the song of Bang Bang

"Up next is the wow look at this we have fans"Kendall said as Ganymede look

"The Galaxy Performers"Ganymede said as they sang Parallel

"Now give it up for the Star Darlings"Kendall said as they girls came out and began to perform

 _Wish Now_

 _Oh oh oh oh_

 _Oh oh oh oh_

 _Oh oh oh oh_

 _Take a deep breath_

 _Gotta find your own light_

 _Watch how the petals of a dandelion fly_

 _Let a shooting star run across a midnight sky_

 _Throw a coin in a wishing well, let it fall down_

 _Send a gold balloon up into the clouds_

 _Make a wish now_

 _Make a wish now_

 _Close our eyes_

 _Believe with all our might_

 _Spark a dream_

 _Light it up 'til it burns bright_

 _Nothing in the universe can knock us down_

 _We can have it all, we got each other now_

 _Oh oh oh oh_

 _Anything is possible_

 _Oh oh oh oh_

 _Every wish is magical_

 _..._

 _Shout it out loud to the brightest star_

 _No need to keep it quiet in your heart_

 _No dream is out of reach, no wish too far_

 _Choose your own way, blow a candle out_

 _Chase the other side of a rainbow down_

 _Make a wish now_

 _Make a wish now_

 _Close our eyes_

 _Believe with all our might_

 _Spark a dream_

 _Light it up 'til it burns bright_

 _Nothing in the universe can knock us down_

 _We can have it all, we got each other now_

 _Oh oh oh oh_

 _Anything is possible_

 _Oh oh oh oh_

 _Every wish is magical_

 _Oh oh oh oh_

 _Every wish is magical_

 _Star light, star bright_

 _(Star light, star bright)_

 _First star I see tonight_

 _I wish I may, I wish I might_

 _Have this wish I wish tonight_

 _Star light, star bright_

 _(Star light, star bright)_

 _First star I see tonight_

 _I wish I may, I wish I might_

 _Have this wish I wish tonight_

 _Close our eyes_

 _(Close our eyes)_

 _Believe with all our might_

 _(Star light, star bright)_

 _Spark a dream_

 _(Light it up)_

 _Light it up 'til it burns bright_

 _(Star light, star bright)_

 _Nothing in the universe can knock us down_

 _We can have it all, we got each other now_

 _Oh oh oh oh_

 _Anything is possible_

 _Oh oh oh oh_

 _Every wish is magical_

 _Star light, star bright_

 _(Close our eyes)_

 _First star I see tonight_

 _I wish I may, I wish I might_

The crowd stood up as the cheered as the perform as the Star Darlings were having fun

"Let's give up for the Star Darlings"Kendall said as they cheered as they were handed the results after everyone perform

"Now let's call up Vivica and The Star Shiners,The Galaxy Performers and the Star Darlings"Kendall said as the came on stage

"Now 3rd place will receive a bronze medal,Second Place will receive a silver medal and a gift card worth 1000 stars and 1st place will receive a contract with Star Records and gold medals along with working with the Galaxy Drive"Kendall said

"Now 3rd place is Vivica and The Star Shiners"Ganymede said as they were handed the bronze medal as Vivica was furious

"Now I will announce the first place so meaning who I did not announce will be 2nd place"Kendall said as he opened the envelope

"First ace goes to the Star Darlings"Kendall announced as the crowd cheered as the Galaxy Performers hugged it out

 **(Common Room)**

All of the Star Darlings and Protectors were celebrating

"Congrats girls"Kendall said as they kissed so they celebrated until 12:00 pm

 **End**

 **Alright that's a wrap adios guys**


	15. Chapter 15

**Alright guys Dragonic Here now the series is almost over but the question is will I make a sequeal to if this story be a so then what do you want first Kendall and The Star Darlings:Wish World or Kendall and the Star leave a review guys and gals now let's start the story.**

 **Chapter 15:Planning**

 **(Hallway)**

Kendall was walking to the theater to meet up with Ganymede on how should he propose to his girlfriends when he check no one was following he hurried but saw the Star Darlings

"Hey girls what's up"Kendall asked

"Why the hurry" Scarlet said as they look at him

"Oh nothing"Kendall said

"Really cause you look a little scared"Sage said as he nodded his head

"Yeah just afraid of not practicing so see ya"Kendall said as he left

 **(Gym/Theater)**

Kendall saw Ganymede waiting for him and they brohug.

"So Kendall nervous"Ganymede asked

"Yeah still can't believe it's the day after tomorrow"Kendall said

So they got up and practice some routines and singing Marry You by Bruno Mars

"So the plan is that after the show We start singing Marry You"Kendall said as everyone in school except the Star Darlings where not there because they thought they should watch Captain America:Civil War

"After that Kendall will call them onto the Stage and propose"Ganymede said as they nodded

"Okay Dismiss"Kendall said as they left after wishing Kendall good luck even Vivica

"Let's go we are still taking them to Star Records"Ganymede said as they left

 **(Starling City)**

They were traveling via Kendall's Ford Explorer and Hyundai Tucson. Kendall was driving his Ford with Sage,Vega,Leona,Libby,Scarlet and Astra while Ganymede was driving Kendall Tucson. With him is Cassie,Piper,Tessa,Gemma,Adora and Clover.

"So how long till we get to Star Records"Clover ask as they were using the screen link on the cars.

"We should be there now"Kendall said as they saw a tower with a big black star with a star inside it.

They parked in the garage in their own parking space

"Let's go"Kendall said putting on his jacket

 **(Conference** **Room)**

They entered the conference room and saw the music producer John Star

"Hey Star"Kendall said as they entered

"Morning to everyone. Now I understand that the Star Darlings and Performers are one group"John asked

"Yes "Sage said

"Just call me Star"John said "Alright I am prepared to have you onboard with a deal of 125,000 dollars per song release with the same deal for the Star Performers per new dance act that you will provide both groups on tour and here."

"We accept"Sage said as the Star Darling cheered

"Now I want you to understand that your group and Galaxy Drive will be on the same tour"Star said as they nodded

"So can we record"Leona asked as they headed to the recording station

So they recorded Wish Now and was pages with their first star check along with Galaxy Drive for their new song See You Again

 **(Star Mall)**

The boys and girls were hanging out or in the guys case having one their credit card max out.

"So what should we do"Sage asked

"Um what do you girls want to do"Kendall asked

"How bout we enter that"Astra said pointing to a mystery house as they shrugged and entered

 **(Inside The House)**

They saw a body along with blood everywhere

"You're mission is to find the murderer from these three suspects"The speaker safe as they looked for clues and Kendall saw one which was a gun. Kendall check the magazine and saw two bullets missing. He then looked at the corpse and saw two bullets one in the heart and head.

"Found One"Kendall said holding a gun

Sage found a wallet and saw it belongs to a woman due to the I'd gender but the picture is smudged

"So that takes one suspect down"Ganymede said as he took off the man picture

"Wait is this a red hat"Clover said as they saw one info who likes red so Piper typed in the computer

Alicia Tate

The door then opened as they got in the cars and went back said to Kendall to sleep with Vega tonight so he created clones to sleep with his girlfriends

 **End**

 **Alright so the Dance is near but the question is will Kendall be ready**


	16. Chapter 16

**Alright this chapter will be how Kendall make the enjoy**

 **Chapter 16:Video Making**

 **(Gym/Theater)**

Kendall and Ganymede was practicing for the dance tomorrow. Kendall already practice his solo songs now they were practicing their duet

 _"Perfect"_

 _Kendall:_

 _I might never be your knight in shining armour_  
 _I might never be the one you take home to mother_  
 _And I might never be the one who brings you flowers_  
 _But I can be the one, be the one tonight_

 _When I first saw you_  
 _From across the room_  
 _I could tell that you were curious,_  
 _Oh, yeah_  
 _Girl, I hope you're sure_  
 _What you're looking for_  
 _'Cause I'm not good at making promises_

 _But if you like causing trouble up in hotel rooms_  
 _And if you like having secret little rendezvous_  
 _If you like to do the things you know that we shouldn't do_  
 _Then baby, I'm perfect_  
 _Baby, I'm perfect for you_  
 _And if you like midnight driving with the windows down_  
 _And if you like going places we can't even pronounce_  
 _If you like to do whatever you've been dreaming about_  
 _Then baby, you're perfect_  
 _Baby, you're perfect_  
 _So let's start right now_

 _Ganymede:_  
 _I might never be the hands you put your heart in_  
 _Or the arms that hold you any time you want them_  
 _But that don't mean that we can't live here in the moment_  
 _'Cause I can be the one you love from time to time_

 _When I first saw you_  
 _From across the room_  
 _I could tell that you were curious,_  
 _Oh, yeah_  
 _Girl, I hope you're sure_  
 _What you're looking for_  
 _'Cause I'm not good at making promises_

 _Kendall:_

 _But if you like causing trouble up in hotel rooms_  
 _And if you like having secret little rendezvous_  
 _If you like to do the things you know that we shouldn't do_  
 _Then baby, I'm perfect_  
 _Baby, I'm perfect for you_  
 _And if you like midnight driving with the windows down_  
 _And if you like going places we can't even pronounce_  
 _If you like to do whatever you've been dreaming about_  
 _Then baby, you're perfect_  
 _Baby, you're perfect_  
 _So let's start right now_

 _And if you like cameras flashing every time we go out,_  
 _Oh, yeah_  
 _And if you're looking for someone to write your break-up songs about_  
 _Baby, I'm perfect_  
 _Baby, we're perfect_

 _Both:_

 _If you like causing trouble up in hotel rooms_  
 _And if you like having secret little rendezvous_  
 _If you like to do the things you know that we shouldn't do_  
 _Then baby, I'm perfect_  
 _Baby, I'm perfect for you_  
 _And if you like midnight driving with the windows down_  
 _And if you like going places we can't even pronounce_  
 _If you like to do whatever you've been dreaming about_  
 _Then baby, you're perfect_  
 _Baby, you're perfect_  
 _So let's start right now_

Kendall and Ganymede then saw the time and left

So they asked Lady Stella to distract the girls as he and Ganymede went ahead to start the video as the parents were in on it

 **(Recording Start)**

 _"Rude"_

Kendall then got up as music began to play

 _Saturday morning jumped out of bed_  
 _And put on my best suit_  
 _Got in my car and raced like a jet_  
 _All the way to you_  
 _Knocked on your door with heart in my hand_  
 _To ask you a question_  
 _'Cause I know that you're an old-fashioned man, yeah_

Kendall then got up and put on his set of clothes which had his cloak Shadow Protector and got in his Dodge Charger and went to the house as a multi picture came up as Kendall and asked them

 _Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life?_  
 _Say yes, say yes 'cause I need to know_  
 _You say I'll never get your blessing 'til the day I die_  
 _Tough luck, my friend, but the answer is 'No'_

They said as Kendall then sat on the field as he looked up at the stars and sang

 _Why you gotta be so rude?_  
 _Don't you know I'm human too?_  
 _Why you gotta be so rude?_  
 _I'm gonna marry her anyway_

Kendall was inside the gym as the students surround him and sang

 _Marry that girl_  
 _Marry her anyway_  
 _Marry that girl_  
 _Yeah, no matter what you say_  
 _Marry that girl_  
 _And we'll be a family_  
 _Why you gotta be so_  
 _Rude_

Kendall then put on his white suit.a white slacks and black shoes with a red tie. He then got in his red Ferrari holding a bouquet of flowers and a bottle of wine

 _I hate to do this, you leave no choice_  
 _Can't live without her_  
 _Love me or hate me we will be boys_  
 _Standing at that altar_  
 _Or we will run away_  
 _To another galaxy, you know_  
 _You know she's in love with me_  
 _She will go anywhere I go_

Kendall then asked again as he sang at the house

 _Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life?_  
 _Say yes, say yes 'cause I need to know_  
 _You say I'll never get your blessing 'til the day I die_  
 _Tough luck, my friend, 'cause the answer's still 'No"_

Kendall then walked away as he sang

 _Why you gotta be so rude?_  
 _Don't you know I'm human too?_  
 _Why you gotta be so rude?_  
 _I'm gonna marry her anyway_

He then got in the van as it switch to the gym as he walked in the hand tunnel as they sang

 _Marry that girl_  
 _Marry her anyway_  
 _Marry that girl_  
 _No matter what you say_  
 _Marry that girl_  
 _And we'll be a family_  
 _Why you gotta be so_  
 _Rude_  
 _Rude_

He then ran to the gym as the fathers stopped him and handed him a bunch of flowers as he ran

 _Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life?_  
 _Say yes, say yes 'cause I need to know_  
 _You say, I'll never get your blessing 'til the day I die_  
 _Tough luck, my friend, but 'No' still means 'No'!_

They than spin a circle as they sang

 _Why you gotta be so rude?_  
 _Don't you know I'm human too?_  
 _Why you gotta be so rude?_  
 _I'm gonna marry her anyway_

 _Marry that girl_  
 _Marry her anyway_  
 _Marry that girl_  
 _No matter what you say_  
 _Marry that girl_  
 _And we'll be a family_  
 _Why you gotta be so_  
 _Rude_  
 _Why you gotta be so_  
 _Rude_  
 _Why you gotta be so rude?_

He then stopped in front of the in the back of the screen

 **(End Recording)**

They than cheered as they celebrated for the video was great and tomorrow was the big day

 **End**

 **Alright the next chapter is the big day. I can't wait**


	17. Chapter 17

**Alright guys please leave a review for the story so I know if I should do sequel or play this to the song See You Again**

 **Chapter 17:Memories**

 **(Vega's Room)**

Kendall woke up and saw Vega cuddling with him. So he gently got out of bed and went down to the garage

 **(Garage)**

Kendall entered and saw 8 cars all of which he driven before but went to a tarp covered one

"My first car"Kendall said as he remembered how he got it and how he met Sage

 _Flashback_

 _Kendall was driving the streets of Starland City with his Black Jaguar F Type and saw a purple haired teen carrying two bags of grocery_

 _"Hey need help"Kendal asked as he lowered his window_

 _"No thanks"She said_

 _"Are you sure?"Kendall asked_

 _"Fine I do need help"She said_

 _"Get in"Kendall said as she entered the car_

 _"I'm Kendall"Kendall introduced himself_

 _"Sage"Sage said_

 _End Flashback:_

Kendall then pulled off the tarp and saw his original and first car a Black Jaguar F Type 2017. He then looked around and saw his cars and smiled

Black Jaguar F Type 2017

Red Dodge Charger

Silver Audi R8

Grey Ford Explorer 2016

Orange Hyundai Tucson

Golden Honda Mobilio

Chrome Mitsubishi Outlander

Kendall then grabbed the keys as he opened his garage

'One Last Time'Kendall thought as he got in his Jaguar and took off to enjoy some riding and remembered how he met Ganymede

 _Flashback:_

 _Kendall was walking to a new job as a singer and entered Star Records and saw the producer Star_

 _"Morning Star"Kendall said as he sat down and saw a purple haired teen with a black jacket_

 _"Now I got an idea to make a two man band called Galaxy Drive. Now Kendall meet your partner Ganymede. Ganymede meet Kendall"Star said as they shook hands_

 _Later_

 _Kendall saw Ganymede and decided to talk to him_

 _"So what decided you to be a singer"Kendall asked_

 _"Well I always wanted to make people happy"Ganymede said_

 _"Well wanna be friends"Kendall asked_

 _"Sure"Ganymede said as they went to the arcade_

 _End Flashback_

Kendall then went to the first place he found out he was the last of his kind as he remembered

 _Flashback_

 _Kendall was walking up to a tree on a hill when he got a memory_

 _Memory_

 _Darkness consumed everything as your parents told you to live as every one on the planet will fight_

 _"Kendall you need to leave"His Father said as he took off_

 _"Mom! Dad!"Kendall said as he saw his planet blow up_

End _Memory_

 _Kendall then collapsed a he cried his heart out as he remembered the detruction of the planet_

 _"Why WHY!"Kendall screamed_

 _End Flashback_

Kendall wiped away some tears

"A lot has change ever since we attend Starling Academy"Kendall whispered as he remembered him becoming an agent

 _Flashback_

 _Kendall with suit on was walking to his office. He looked like a combination of Spider man and Deadpool_

 _He had on a black and blood red tights with gloves with a X in the center of the shirt and belt. He had two 9 MM pistols and two katanas along with a hunting and combat knife_

 _"Star Salutations Lady Stella"Shadow X said_

 _"Star Salutations Shadow X"Lady Stella said "Negative energy is consumings the positive energy I want you to find out what's causing it"_

 _"alright"Shadow X said_

 _End Flashback_

Kendall then began driving faster and faster as he switch on his radio

 _First you both go out your way_  
 _And the vibe is feeling strong_  
 _And what's small turn to a friendship_  
 _A friendship turn to a bond_  
 _And that bond will never be broken_  
 _The love will never get lost (and the love will never get lost)_  
 _And when brotherhood come first_  
 _Then the line will never be crossed_  
 _Established it on our own_  
 _When that line had to be drawn_  
 _And that line is what we reach_  
 _So remember me when I'm gone (remember me when I'm gone)_

Kendall then arrived at a cliff as he was holding a headband with the X sign on it

 _How can we not talk about family when family's all that we got?_  
 _Everything I went through you were standing there by my side_  
 _And now you gon' be with me for the last ride_

Kendall remembered every adventure,friends and most of all his girlfriends and precious people

 _So let the light guide your way, yeah_  
 _Hold every memory as you go_  
 _And every road you take, will always lead you home, home_

 _It's been a long day without you, my friend_  
 _And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_  
 _We've come a long way from where we began_  
 _Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_  
 _When I see you again_

Kendall then looked at the city as he thought

'Time to let go of the past and move on'Kendall thought as he let's go of the head band as it flew off

 _(Aah oh)_  
 _(Uh)_  
 _(Aah oh)_  
 _(Yeah)_  
 _(Wooooh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)_  
 _(Ya, ya)_  
 _When I see you again_  
 _(Uh)_  
 _See you again_  
 _(Wooooh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)_  
 _(Yeah, yeah, uh-huh)_  
 _When I see you again_

Kendall then got in his car as he went back

"A new future is awaiting me"Kendall whispered as he looked at the picture of everyone "And it starts tonight

 **End**

 **This chapter is about what Kendall went through in his life so yeah**


	18. Chapter 18

**Alrighr the 18th chapter. Guys I just wanna say thank you for all of your support. So I will make a seqeul soon for you guys. Thanks for supporting the story**

 **Chapter 18:Shining Star Dance and Prom**

Kendall was inside Ganymede room so they can get ready for the dance. Kendall wore the exact same thing in the video except he had his hair spiked up and he looked at the small boxes on the desk

"Nervous Bro"Ganymede asked

"Yeah"Kendall said "Just wish that it doesn't end up failing"

"Dude don't worry"Ganymede said as they went to the girls as Kendall his his boxes inside a seal

 **(Common Room)**

Sage,Vega,Leona,Libby,Scarlet,Clover,Astra,Piper and Cassie were getting ready and all they needed were the dates. Then the door opened up

"Ready to go"Kendall asked as the girls blushed at his zoomiest

"Yeah let's go"Libby said as he took out corsages with their respective color as Ganymede took one out for Cassie as they went to the dance

 **(Shining Star** **Dance)**

They arrived as music was playing and saw everyone dancing. Kendall went up as the music change and he sang photograph by Ed Sheeran

He then created a clone to take his place as he went to them then created a clone for each one as they dance

"Wow this night has been special"Sage said

"Yeah but it can get only more special"Kendall said as his clone went up and began to sang One Call Away by Charlie Puth as they dance and smiled

Lady Stella then called their attention

"Students let's watch this presentation"Lady Stella said as the video began and the girls were shock as they saw Kendall as he went to get prepared

 **(Behind the screen)**

Kendall was getting nervous as he prepared to sing and propose at the near end

"Ready Kendall"Lady Stella asked as he nodded

 **(With The Girls)**

The girls were watching with pure happiness and excitement

"What do you think gonna happen next"Libby asked

"I don't know but I bet its gonna surprise us"Piper said

As the video ended music began to play

 _"Marry You"_

 _It's a beautiful night,_  
 _We're looking for something dumb to do._  
 _Hey baby,_  
 _I think I wanna marry you._

Kendall then came out as performers began dancing as the girls were excited

 _Is it the look in your eyes,_  
 _Or is it this dancing juice?_  
 _Who cares baby,_  
 _I think I wanna marry you._

 _Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go oh oh oh,_  
 _No one will know oh oh oh,_  
 _Oh, come on, girl._  
 _Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow oh oh oh,_  
 _Shots of patron,_  
 _And it's on, girl._

 _Don't say no, no, no, no-no;_  
 _Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;_  
 _And we'll go, go, go, go-go._  
 _If you're ready, like I'm ready._

 _Cause it's a beautiful night,_  
 _We're looking for something dumb to do._  
 _Hey baby,_  
 _I think I wanna marry you._

 _Is it the look in your eyes,_  
 _Or is it this dancing juice?_  
 _Who cares baby,_  
 _I think I wanna marry you._

 _I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh,_  
 _So what you wanna do?_  
 _Let's just run girl._

 _If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool._  
 _No, I won't blame you;_  
 _It wa_ _s fun, girl._

Kendall then went down the stage as he continued singing

 _Don't say no, no, no, no-no;_  
 _Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;_  
 _And we'll go, go, go, go-go._  
 _If you're ready, like I'm ready._

He then asked his girlfriends to stand as he created clones

 _Cause it's a beautiful night,_  
 _We're looking for something dumb to do._  
 _Hey baby,_  
 _I think I wanna marry you._

 _Is it the look in your eyes,_  
 _Or is it this dancing juice?_  
 _Who cares baby,_  
 _I think I wanna marry you._

Kendall then got on one knee as he asked that question as he and the clones pulled out the boxes

"Will you girls marry me"Kendall asked as he opened the box as they were shock and saw their colors

 _[x2:]_  
 _Just say I doooooo-ooo uhu,_  
 _Tell me right now baby,_  
 _Tell me right now baby, baby._

"Yes we will marry you"They shouted as he began to celebrate as the crowd cheered

 _Oh, it's a beautiful night,_  
 _We're looking for something dumb to do._  
 _Hey baby,_  
 _I think I wanna marry you._

 _Is it the look in your eyes,_  
 _Or is it this dancing juice?_  
 _Who cares baby,_  
 _I think I wanna marry you._

The night went on as they celebrated for Kendall and his fiancées

"I am the most happiest man alive"Kendall shouted as the crowd cheered

 **End**

 **Wow Kendall proposes now guys I will make a sequeal soon alright**


	19. Chapter 19

**Oh my stars the end is near. Thank you everyone for reading and I hope you will show your support to the sequel. Now I have re edited some chapters of the story mostly. So check Chapter 12 for the new pairing.**

 **Chapter 19:Bro and Girls Night out**

 **(Next Day)**

The boys and girls were hanging out in the common been a day since the proposal so they were thinking on what to do

"So anyone got any idea"Sage asked

"Well me and Ganymede are having a Bro's Night Out"Kendall said as he wore a simple black shirt and jeans with black sneakers with dog tags and his engagement ring

"So maybe you girls should have a girls night out"Ganymede said

"What do you think girls"Sage asked

"Yeah we should"Libby said as they all stood up

"Well here are the keys to my cars"Kendall said handing the keys to his Mitsubishi Outlander and Honda Mobilio as they left

 **(With The Boys)**

Kendall and Ganymede were heading to their old hangout. They were using Kendall Silver Audi R8. They saw the Mall and Kendall parked his car.

"So what should we do"Kendall asked

"Well how bout we hit the laser tag for old times sake"Ganymede said as they headed there and Kendall pages for both as the wore the laser tag vest and grabbed two opposite guns a silver and a blue.

 **(With the girls)**

Kendall gave them two full credit cards. So they were driving along to the new amusement park. Scarlet was driving Mitsubishi Outlander while Piper drove the Honda Mobilio

"OMS I still can't believe Kendall proposed"Libby said looking at her ring

"Yeah though I wonder what the wedding will be"Scarlet said

"Oh it better be super stellar"Leona said through the screen link

They arrived at the amusement park and parked their car and they had fun as the rode all kinds of rides and took a lot of Zap Pics.

 **(With the boys)**

Kendall and Ganymede were talking then Kendall Black Star Zap rang as he answered it

"Star Salutations"Kendall said

"Star Salutations Kendall"Sage said "Where are you"

"At the mall"Kendall said

"Oh we'll be there soon Love You"Sage said

"Love you too"Kendall said as they hanged up.

Star then came over as he looked at them

"There you are you're about to perform"Star said as they came up on Stage and sang a new one call Best Song Ever then the girls arrived and saw them

"Kendall wait up"Leona said as he looked at him

"Hey what's up"Kendall asked

"Where are you going"Vega asked

"To perform"Kendall said

"OMS can we watch"Libby asked as he nodded and gave them VIP row ID as they entered and they went to the front row and quickly type signs for the concert as music began and came out Galaxy Drive held up signs

From I love you Kendall/Ganymede to Galaxiers 4ever

 _"Best Song Ever"_

 _[Kendall:]_

 _Maybe it's the way she walked (wow)_  
 _Straight into my heart and stole it_  
 _Through the doors and passed the guards (wow)_  
 _Just like she already owned it_

 _[Ganymede:]_  
 _I said, "can you give it back to me"_  
 _She said, "never in your wildest dreams"_

 _[All:]_  
 _And we danced all night to the best song ever_  
 _We knew every line_  
 _Now I can't remember_  
 _How it goes but I know_  
 _That I won't forget her_  
 _Cause we danced all night to the best song ever_

 _I think it went oh, oh, oh_  
 _I think it went yeah, yeah, yeah_  
 _I think it goes..._

 _[Ganymede:]_  
 _Said her name was Georgia Rose (wow)_  
 _And her daddy was a dentist_

 _[Kendall:]_  
 _Said I had a dirty mouth (I got a dirty mouth)_  
 _But she kissed me like she meant it_

 _[Ganymede:]_  
 _I said, "can I take you home with me"_  
 _She said."never in your wildest dreams"_

 _[All:]_  
 _And we danced all night to the best song ever_  
 _We knew every line_  
 _Now I can't remember_  
 _How it goes but I know_  
 _That I won't forget her_  
 _Cause we danced all night to the best song ever_

 _I think it went oh, oh, oh_  
 _I think it went yeah, yeah, yeah_  
 _I think it goes..._

 _[Ganymede:]_  
 _You know, I know, you know I'll remember you_  
 _And I know, you know, I know you'll remember me_

 _(Oh, oh, oh_  
 _Yeah, yeah, yeah)_

 _[Kendall:]_  
 _You know, I know, you know I'll remember you_  
 _And I know, you know, I hope you remember how we danced_  
 _How we danced_  
 _1, 2, 1, 2, 3_

Kendall then shouted "Everybody"

 _[All:]_  
 _How we danced all night to the best song ever_  
 _We knew every line_  
 _Now I can't remember_  
 _How it goes but I know_  
 _That I won't forget her_  
 _Cause we danced all night to the best song ever_  
 _(We danced, we danced, it goes something like, yeah)_  
 _Danced all night to the best song ever_  
 _We knew every line_  
 _Now I can't remember_  
 _How it goes but I know_  
 _That I won't forget her_  
 _Cause we danced all night to the best song ever_

 _I think it went oh, oh, oh_  
 _I think it went yeah, yeah, yeah_  
 _I think it goes..._

 _[Kendall/Ganymede:]_  
 _Best song ever_  
 _It was the best song ever_  
 _It was the best song ever_

Kendall and Ganymede then came down as the girlfriend/Fiancees of the boys kissed them

 **End**

 **Alright guys you should check out the epilogue and it kinda make me sad but I know there is a seqeual**


	20. Chapter 20

**Alright guys the final chapter is here along with the epilogue**

 **Chapter 20:Mission and Epilogue**

The boys and girls were inside the Lady Stella office

"Girls and Boys it's time to go to wish world and collect positive energy"Lady Stella "Now you will need to be everywhere on earth where there is a wish orb and collect it here but make sure it continues. Now go"

 **(Common Room)**

"OMS we're going to Wish World"Libby said as Kendall chuckled

"Well where going to a HQ"Kendall said as they left and went to HQ

 **(Simulation Room)**

The boys and girls entered and saw Kendall go over to a panel

"Kendall why are we here"Sage asked

"This is our HQ"Kendall said as it morphed into a Headquarters (AN:Think Justice League)

"Over the moon"Vega said as they saw Kendall walk to a case with different cloaks similar to the one Vega wore as they approached him

"So Kendall what are this"Ganymede asked

"Team Uniforms"Kendall said as he handed each one theirs. The Star Darlings were written in the back as each one had their signature color.

Ganymede and Kendall got new ones. Ganymede got Star Protector while Kendall got Elemental Star Protector. So they left as the room went back to normal as their cloaks became normal

 **(With Kendall)**

Kendall was on the observation deck as he looked over the city and wish world

"I will not let this world be destroyed. We will find a way to collect all Positive Energy"Kendall said as he looked at his ring "I will not let anyone be harmed especially my precious people that's a promise"

 _In Darkest Nights_

 _In Stormy Days_

 _Let Your Wishes Shine Bright_

 _And Let's Hope Guide You_

 _And Believe In Yourself_

 _And Look To The Stars_

 _For Hope Shine Bright_

Kendall then began to walk back to the dorm as the Stars Shine and his eyes morphed from blue to a multi color and returned to blue as he got in his Jaguar F Type as he switched on the radio as music began to play

 _And when you're weak I'll be strong_  
 _I'm gonna keep holding on_  
 _Now don't you worry, it won't be long_  
 _Darling, and when you feel like hope is gone_  
 _Just run into my arms_

Kendall then saw his life flash before his eyes up to the special day

 _I'm only one call away_  
 _I'll be there to save the day_  
 _Superman got nothing on me_  
 _I'm only one, I'm only one call away_  
 _I'll be there to save the day_  
 _Superman got nothing on me_  
 _I'm only one call away_

 _I'm only one call away_

Kendall then got out as he saw his team and smiled as he knew the negative will end soon

 **End**

 **Alright guys the final chapter but I will make a sequal soon so adios**


End file.
